


Wrong Time, Wrong Place

by shayasar



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayasar/pseuds/shayasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto was just at the wrong time in the wrong place... - PLEASE read the A/N, story contains graphic manips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Time, Wrong Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is DARK people, and I mean it! Non-con, violence, no comfort! Plus graphic manips (not of non-con though). If this is not your cup of tea, skip it!
> 
> When I browsed through my base pictures and found these four pictures they just fit together and I had to spin a little story around them. It's definitely not the best I've written, but I needed an excuse to post the manips :)

He was on his way back from the pub. Like many nights before, this one wasn't any different. Only it was.

He was only a couple of hundred yards away from his flat, when they grabbed him. One put his hand over his mouth and pulled him backwards. Another grabbed his legs. He struggled to get away, tried to scream, but their hold on him was too strong.

They dragged him to a waiting van, throwing him into it. A black hood was pulled over his head and his arms were forced behind his back and cuffs closed around his wrists.

The car started moving immediately, taking him away from the safety of his flat and his life.

But Ianto didn't give up. Once free of the hand over his mouth, he started screaming for help and used his legs to kick out. He had the satisfaction of feeling his foot connect with another body and a groan told him, that he had hit the right spot. However, his victory lasted only for a short moment before fists started raining down blows on his body.

Now he wasn't screaming for help anymore, but in pain.

It felt like hours before they stopped and he was dragged out of the car again. Despite the pain, Ianto tried again to fight his captors off. However hopeless his situation was, it could only get worse, so he put his feet to the ground and struggled against the tight grip as best as he could.

The hood was still over his head, taking the ability to see from him, which only spurred on his fear. He noticed when they entered a building and it wasn't long after that they stopped and started to rip his jacket and shirt off.

Ianto's panic rose to new heights, but all struggling and screaming was not going to stop his captors. Soon he felt the cool air hit his naked upper body and he was thrown forward. He fell face first onto a mattress. The stench coming from it, told him that nothing good had happened here.

He then felt his feet being grabbed and his shoes ripped off, while another pair of hands grabbed underneath him and opened his belt and pants.

Now screaming and squirming in pure fear and agony, Ianto tried to get rid off the hands touching his body. Then suddenly the cuffs and the hood were taken off and before he could find his bearings, he heard a door shut with a bang.

[ ](http://i186.photobucket.com/albums/x85/ShayaSar/torchwood/Story_Ianto_kneeling.jpg)

Scrambling to his knees, he tried to get his heartbeat under control, looking around wildly, he found the room empty. Quickly refastening his pants, Ianto tried to assess his situation. He had no idea, who the people were that had brought him here, nor did he have any clue why and what they were going to do with him.

His last question was answered a few hours later.

Three men entered his room, grabbing him effortlessly and pinning him down onto the mattress, making his worst nightmare reality. When his pants were ripped down brutally and he was held down by two of the men, he started begging and pleading. Tears of fear and humiliation were already streaming down his face and soaking the filthy mattress beneath him.

Begging changed to screaming when the first man entered him forcefully.

Ianto couldn't remember how long the three men had used his body in turns to satisfy their needs. But his voice broke long before they were done with him.

He spent the next day curled up on the mattress. Shivering. Crying. Desperate.

On the second day, he sat up and stared at the wall.

[ ](http://i186.photobucket.com/albums/x85/ShayaSar/torchwood/Story_Ianto_naked_back_bruised.jpg)

On the third day, he was still alone. No one had come to see him. Pushing the events of the last days to the darkest corner of his mind, he concentrated on finding a way out. After a closer examination of his prison, he found a window behind some boards.

He ripped the skin from his fingers while clawing at the boards, but he managed to loosen them and break the window.

He was already fifty yards away when he felt a sharp prick in his shoulder. A few moments later the world became dizzy and he started to tumble. A sobbed "Jack, help me" was the last thing he managed before crashing unconsciously to the ground.

When he came to again, he found himself on a cold stone floor, the rest of his clothes gone. Scrambling to his feet, he realized that he was in another room. This one a lot smaller and instead of a wall it had bars on one side.

[ ](http://i186.photobucket.com/albums/x85/ShayaSar/torchwood/Story_Ianto_behind_bars_bruised.jpg)

The feeling of hopelessness and fear was overwhelming. If he would know why this was happening to him, he maybe could deal with his situation, but as it was, he just felt the fear burning inside him.

He couldn't remember anymore how long he had been here. If his body was anything to go by he would say it had been a couple of days. The thirst started to push itself into the foreground by now.

But his thirst was the last of his worries, when he saw the three men heading for his cell.

***

Jack couldn't suppress the tears that streamed down his face when he carried Ianto out of the building. The picture of Ianto being abused by those men had burnt itself into his mind.

The young man had still been screaming in pain by the time Jack stormed into the building and didn't hesitate in shooting the bastards who were raping his lover.

Ianto had looked at him with such a desperate hope before he slipped into unconsciousness it had broken Jack's heart. When he cradled his lover in his arms, Jack had to swallow hard at the view of the broken man before him and he swore himself that Ianto would never have to remember anything of his ordeal.

[ ](http://i186.photobucket.com/albums/x85/ShayaSar/torchwood/Story_Ianto_carried_by_Jack.jpg)

 

FIN*

A/N: Slightly bigger versions of the manips if you click them.

p


End file.
